Singularity
by WSS99
Summary: What if Bellwether escape from prisons? Travel to the past? Changing the timeline of Zootopia? All to make T.A.M.E collar a reality? Is she does, does Zootopia have any hopes to rise from its dark time for fifteen years? Is there is any mammals left to save Zootopia? Or there is a silver lining in every situation? Or a fox to change everything before it's too late? Rated T 4 safety
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Back to The Past

 **A/N: Before getting started, I liked to credit tan575 from Deviantart on the short comic strip on how the original Zootopia story featuring T.A.M.E collars could become a reality. It is really something dark somehow, or does it? I would stop a while on 'The Sea Dayak in Zootopia' to make way for this, but I will update it casually. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy… NO, DON'T ENJOY IT YET. Immersed into it…**

-Now, 28 June 2016-

In Zootopia we all know, it was a perfect day for mammals carried out their usual modernized ways of life. The sun is up, the birds chirping, and mammals all out to fully maximize out their usual day. And the cops and the crooks are all out, too.

Back to the state prison, a long queue of prisoner is seen, waiting for their turn for their prison meal. Mostly are male predators. But stand out of the rest was a white wooly sheep at the counter, waiting for her meal to be served on her plate, green bean pasta.

"Yuck!" was all she said when she receive her meal. By the sad and remorseful look of her face, she would want to have a nicer meal than the prison meal she had on her plate.

Just a few steps from the counter and she tripped, spilling most of her green bean pasta. Most prisoner laugh at her. A grey wolf and a black jaguar was the cause of her tripping.

"Hey, look, if it isn't the pred-hater…" Said the black jaguar, grinning at her.

"Locked in with the predators now, what an irony…" The grey wolf added. As the two prisoners left her alone laughing, he added, "Better hope the big bad wolf doesn't eat you, Bellwether."

'Savages! Just you wait, you predators. It's not over yet.' She sighs. She picks up what left of her green bean pasta, before someone shouted her name.

"BELLWETHER!" The voice came from a polar bear, prison guard you may ask. "You have a visitor."

'Oh, what now…' She follows the polar bear to visitor's room. As she enter the room, a ram with black aviator and brown suit waiting for her. His appearance is quite similar to Doug.

"What is it?" Bellwether asked.

"It's ready." The ram replied. She grinned. Something is going south, hard.

-Nighttime, 28 June2016-

Back at Judy apartment, the uniform all laid on the floor. _Two_ uniforms to be sure. A bunny in her bras and underwear on top of his fox in the boxer. Not an interesting sight, but sure they there are.

"You sure you want to do this Nick?"

"Not getting scared now are we, Carrots?"

They both lean closer and closer and closer, their lips almost there… until Judy's phone rang at that ungodly time.

"God, I hope it's not your mom and dad again…" Nick groan. Judy picks up her phone to be surprised it was not his parent calling her.

"Nope," Judy replied. "It's Clawhauser."

"What does he want? Pick up some more donuts for him? Tell him we're off-duty." Nick groaned again. Once Judy press the call button, a panic voice boomed over her phone.

"JUDY! THERE'S A PRISON BREAK! BELLWETHER IS GONE!"

Meanwhile, a scientist was facing the screen of his laptop with glowing blue substance behind him enclosed in a glass. A yak in his white coat, was analyzing the data on the screen before the door's lab creaks open. Two rams and a sheep appear behind the door.

"Ah, Ms. Bellwether, how nice of you to drop in." The yak greets them both in deep Russian accent.

"You said it is ready, Dr. Milford. Show me." Bellwether replied, sounded almost out of patient.

"Oh, yes. It's totally ready. Let me show you." Dr. Milford pulls off the white curtain away, revealing the machine behind it with long arm.

"Behold my tie machine!" Dr. Milford presents his tie machine happily. Not as expected for Bellwether.

"WHAT!?" Bellwether scolded. It was something unexpected.

"Yes, this machine can create neckties of different patterns and sizes and it can even tie it on you."

"Not this machine! I meant the other one that I spend millions of embezzled public fund on!"

"Oh, you mean my time machine. I'm afraid it's not ready yet."

"Not ready?! You mean I broke out of the prison and came all the way here for nothing?"

"Well, I can say that it is 95% ready. Just that I haven't tested it yet."

"Then turn it on. I will leave immediately. It won't be long before that meddling bunny and fox pick up my trail and find me here." She grabbed the suitcase the ram was holding it on. As she opened it, a familiar dart gun, used to shot Nick in the neck, was in her grasp. She loaded the gun with a dark blue orb. Lock and load.

"I can't promise anything…" Dr. Milford paused for him turning up the machine. "And when and where do you want to go?"

"About fifteen years ago, in a place called 'Bunnyburrows'."

"You know you shouldn't mess up with time."

"Shut up." With that, all time set and coordinate locked on, the yak hit the button, sending the sheep to her prefer destination instantly.

-Fifteen years ago-

"… I'm a fox, and like you said in your dumb little stage play, us predators used to eat prey."

He never knew he will be the one on who's eating whose.

"And that killer instinct is still in our 'Dunnah'."

As the weasel friend tried to correct him, something hits Gideon Grey, leaving blue stain on his red fur of his neck.

"AH!" The fox fell down by the impact of the dart shot out of nowhere.

"Hey, are you alright?" Judy asked. Gideon Grey experiences something his ancestor wasn't felt a long time ago. The primal instinct, the survival instinct, all fired up, ultimately changing his brain's chemistry. His pupils dilated. He was on all four, growling, drooling. His vision locked on that one particular bunny in cop suit from the stage play.

Judy back up as soon as she saw all this. "H-hey, t-this isn't funny, Gideon. Gideon?" She started to worry, horror on her face.

And the worst happened.

Gideon Grey starts lurching forwards towards Judy, showing his sharp teeth. Judy screams. Her last scream. And the worst of the worst happened to Judy. The three friends behind the tree watch in horror as the bunny stood up for them, being mauled by a fox. Tears of the flesh, splash of the blood as the fox relentlessly mauling her until the bunny struggle nothing. Lying motionless on the ground.

There is nothing to save her.

"Heh, so long, bunny." Bellwether, in his camouflage suit, grinned wide as she enjoys watching the bunny that stopped her, dead.

. . .

As the timeline slowly progress to the future, it is uncertain as the news of a young bunny mauled by a fox spread like wildfire. As more and more of savage attacks on prey happened between the fifteen time years wide, more and more drastic movement and changes emerged. One that will significantly impact the life of Zootopian's predator was the introduction of T.A.M.E collar, introduced by a zebra.

"I gave you the T.A.M.E collar."

"This is how it works. If a predator gets violent or agitated, the T.A.M.E collar will release an electric shock to remind them to be good, thereby preventing them from harming prey animals."

The introduction of T.A.M.E collar has induced a lot of reaction from predators and prey alike. Most predator protest the T.A.M.E collar while most prey wanted it to be passed on the law.

And it happened. Nothing beats this headline on the newspaper.

 **Mayor signs law making T.A.M.E collars mandatory for all predators.**

"It's better than locking up all predators I chose the lesser of two evils." – Mayor Lionheart.

Mayor Lionheart resigns as a mayor as soon as he gets the T.A.M.E collar the next day. That places the sheep in full power over Zootopia. The busiest place would be the ZPD of all precincts in Zootopia. All predators queue up to get their T.A.M.E collar. Kids over five years old also included. Teenager's included. The elderly was not out of list. Even some officers, mostly predators, resign due to this new law, leaving vacancies in the ZPD forces. A fat cheetah was seen placing his badge to the buffalo chief.

"I'm sorry, Clawhauser."

"I know, sir, I know."

After a week, all predators were collared. No predators are left uncollared. Those who resist being collared are jailed.

It is indeed the worst time of Zootopia. Gazelle stated that the introduction of T.A.M.E collar was something out of idea and cruel. She left the city, only to kill at Los Mammangles (Los Angeles) by a lion.

Fifteen years has passed since the first mauling cases in Bunnyburrows. Fifteen years has passed and the gap between the prey and predator widens. Fifteen years has passed, and no hopes to rebuild the city divided by strong discrimination of prey and predator.

Or is there is a silver lining? Is there is hope? Is there is… time to revert this? Is there is any hope in sight?

Or is there is… a fox that can change anything?

 **Ending? No. Next chapter? Yes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: T.M.D, Time Manager Department

 **A/N: Somehow I love writing dark fanfic. You can blame it on my psychotic traits. But… thing will always come to light, right? Well… only time will tell. Best served cold… *evil laughter continues***

I have a good intention…

But they blinded me…

To the truth of what we created…

They have harness the singularity…

And claim the future as they own…

The only way to stop them…

Is to take control of time itself…

Old turns to new…

Life turns to death…

And death becomes something in between…

There is potential, there is hope…

And in the right hands…

There is still TIME…

TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT

Nick Wilde was 17 years old when the news of the mauling case in Bunnyburrows occurred. Of course he didn't know her, she doesn't even meet him. But when Mayor Lionheart *forcibly* pass the law that it is mandatory for predator to wear T.A.M.E collar five years later, his hustling business with Finnick went down. This prompt Nick to find another way to make money. And that's an idea was born; the Wilde Times, an *illegal* indoor amusement park for predators only, situated on the docks of Savanna Central. But he wasn't our topic… yet.

Back to Bunnyburrows, a mammal was observing the entire incident that ignites the introduction of T.A.M.E collar five years later nearby an oak tree. He was not far from little Judy Hopps, horror in her face as little Gideon Grey turn savage. As the fox in his ready-to-attack- mode, the mammal pulled up his left arm. His reddish orange fur with black stripe left arm shows a classic looking watch, judge by the fine finishing copper color. He rotates the round watch anticlockwise, one full circle. The watch popped up, showing the casing. He pushed it down, and the second hand move very slowly, says one second takes one minute real time to tick.

"Nice." The mammal grinned. He comes out into the open, revealing him. The mammal was a Malayan tiger, the smallest subspecies of other tigers in the world. Standing at 6', he is quite short for his kind. He also carrying something that look similar to little Judy Hopps, now standing a few feet as he approached little Judy Hopps with horror in her face. Little Gideon Grey's teeth was a few inches away. The tiger replace the little Judy with the Judy he has in his paw. Same stance, same position, same horror face, only two identical different bunnies. Perfect cover up. He takes the real Judy Hopps in his right paw carefully by her paw as sudden move in slowed down time can cause multiplied damage in real time. He pulled the real Judy far away from her place, up in a hill overlooking Bunnyburrows. He sat Judy down, still froze in the horror face, he returns the time back to its original tick. One second takes one second. But he forgot that Judy is still… screaming.

"AHHH- mppphhh!" The tiger cover her scream as the scream from dummy Judy is heard afar. Judy struggle to let go of the tiger's grip at her mouth. His paw covers the most of her face, no wonder she is struggling.

"Calm down Judy, calm down. You safe now…" The tiger hushed her. Little Judy calms down, but still horrified of the tiger's size. He let loose of his grip. She is still horrified of what had happen. One second she is in front of savage fox, the next is in front of a large male tiger.

"What has happened, mister tiger? Are you going to kidnap me? And how do you know my name?" Judy asked. The tiger back away from the question thrown by little Judy.

"Umm… let say that I save you from that savage fox." He pointed towards the tree where right now a herd of bunnies approaches the tree. An ambulance and police department has arrived. The medical staff took away a dummy bunny the tiger had replaced real Judy, and the police, mostly canine (wolves to keep it simple), took away the fox, muzzled, to the police station.

She wept, either in horror or in insecure. The tiger just let her wet his fur as he pulled out a smartphone which at that time was something from the future (it was 2001 by the way). She looked up to see the tiger held something she wasn't recognized.

"What is that, mister tiger?" She asked with curiosity.

"Well this is a smartphone, it will come in 2008 or anyway in between…" The tiger replied. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to make a call. And my name is Delgato, Renko Delgato. Now…"

 **THUNK**

He knocked Judy out using his smartphone. As he called a contact, the phone makes a mechanical tick tock sound in it.

"Sir, I've gotten Judy Hopps- err, the subject. She is safe and sound. Will bringing it home."

"Good. Did you locate Bellwether?"

"Sorry sir, I can't find her anyway. She managed to shot a Night Howler at a fox. Send a team to recover him and replace it with our dummy. He is an innocent victim of Night Howler serum."

"Alright, will send a team later. Now back to base Agent Renko."

"Sir yes sir."

He searched for a suitcase which resembles a violin case hidden in the tree. Everything is shut off with lock on it. The integrated lock was even weirder that the suitcase. It consist of 8-digit value with label on it; MMDDYYYY. He set the all the lock combination to zero. He closed his eye, gripping Judy carefully, and pushed the button beside the lock, sending Judy and him to an unknown location on Earth.

Judy woke up in a hospital bed, or in the hospital bed. The tiger she met was also there, smiling at her. He is sitting against a corner of the room. He's wearing a light blue t-shirt and short beige slacks.

"Where am I, mister Renko?" Judy groaned as she's trying to sit. Renko dragged his chair towards the bedside.

"Well Judy, welcome to the T.M.D, Time Manager Department." He replied Judy question.

"Time… manager department?" Her ears bend a little. She is confused.

"Well, can you walk Judy?" Renko asked.

"I guess so…" She slowly jumps out of her bed. She held his paw. Renko guide her towards the door. As he opened it, Judy jaw and ears dropped down. She is in one of the hangar of a building. It was so big, big enough to place the whole population of Bunnyburrows. They were greeted by an old wolf, grey fur barely visible in his white fur. Standing at 5' 9'', he is a little shorter than Renko.

"Well Agent Renko, you have shown her much, right?"

"No sir, I just get started."

"Well… maybe she gets her tour later, report to my office now. You want a ride Renko?" The wolf was riding a cart, bringing some stuff behind.

"Yeah, could be." He picks up Judy and places her on his lap. The old wolf drives away towards his office, which is on the fifth floor of the building. As they reach there, the old wolf asked for Renko help to bring the stuff in the office. The name 'Dr. Barisov' shown on the table as the trio enters the wolf boss room. Judy hops onto a chair, which is clearly for tigers like Renko. The wolf, Dr. Barisov, sat across Judy and Renko.

"Judy, do you know why we bring you here?" Dr. Barisov asked. Judy shakes her head sideway.

"Err, sir? You really wanted to tell the truth?" Renko asked.

"She will know it sooner or later." The wolf replied as he rotates the screen of the desktop.

"Before we started, I would like to introduce things we hide from the knowledge of the world. Time Manager Department is founded by MI6 (Mammal Intelligent 6), ZIA (Zootopia Intelligence Agency), and MIR-12 (Mammal Intelligence of Russia-12). The three nations agreed that time is something we must not touch nor alter it. Future is our imaginary, the possibilities of what will happen from what happening right now. The department is one of best kept secret by the three nations. So, Judy Hopps, do you wanted to know why we rescued you?"

Judy just shook her head sideway.

Renko responded to Judy, "Because Bellwether wanted to kill you Judy, since you are the one who stopped her."

 **Anyone can guess what is the intro refers to? Hint: It's a game similar to the title of the story. Damn it, I just spoiled it, right? Well, only time will tell. Next chapter is on the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nick's Memories to Judy

 **A/N: I got a fight with AeroQC about the timeline of this fanfic. Since there is two plots of Zootopia, one dark (Original timeline) and one light (the one with Night Howler timeline), he came up with the third timeline, Non-Judy timeline for this fanfic. And the story will follow the mayor decision. If the mayor passes the law, it will follow OT. If the mayor didn't pass the law, it will follow NJT. So, I consider his point of this story, and it all made sense. So, I salute you, AeroQC. And also Judy is nine years old at that time in Bunnyburrows when she got rescued by Renko. And also there is some mild cursing here, so yeah. Could be excessive, or not. But I'm trying to limit myself from going over, or I have to change the rating to M for excessive swearing.**

"Time is your weapon. Time is your enemy. Time is collapsing."

Nick POV

-June 28, 2016. Judy's apartment.-

I was having a fun time with Judy Hopps. I can't believe that she invited me to her apartment. And I still can't believe how flirty she was. She may be a bunny, but who says that bunny can't be mates with a fox?

It was different tonight, and the days after it.

After we get a call from Clawhauser about Bellwether escape from a prison break, she stumble after a few seconds we getting the call from Clawhauser. She's acting weird tonight like she was being… mauled. All that shaking, side movement, it like nothing I ever saw before. And the thing I afraid the most is… SHE… WAS… FADING.

Third-person POV

"Judy, Judy, please stay with me…" She really is fading out of sight. Not only her, but her stuff as well. And she is gone. Gone forever. Nick stares at nothing. He is alone now in that apartment. The only thing left are his uniform, or were his uniform.

He confused as he saw his uniform revert into his usual hustling cloth, a green Hawaiian t-shirt and khaki pants. He stood there dumbfounded. He had no choice but to wear it. Seconds later, the apartment door burst open, revealing ZPD officer. But what startle him was the cop was all prey, all large one. It was officer McHorn and officer Francie.

"Guys, you here at the right time. I was…" Before he could finish his sentence, the two officers shot him with Taser gun. He fell down, electrocuted. He managed to catch the few words from McHorn before blacking out.

"Dispatch, we got an uncollared predator, requesting back up immediately. And the predator has been neutralized. "

"10-4. Back up en route in five mikes out. All nearby unit in the vicinity stand down. Wait until future instruction."

-T.M.D, date: unknown, location: unknown-

As the video about Judy ended, Judy's mouth wide open. She seems like…

"Can't believe you actually a police officer in the future, right?" Renko shot a question. Judy just nodded her head. She is still processing her future, or the recording of it. "So, Judy, you already know your future?"

"It was awesome! And I can't believe a fox would be my partner." Judy shouted back with her young voice. Dr. Barisov smiled at the rabbit's enthusiasm. Renko chuckled at the last sentence of the bunny.

"That is if you believe in it. So…" He changes his focus to Dr. Barisov. "Shall we give her a tour of our facility? I wanted her to feel my first time I've been here, sir."

"It's Dr. Barisov, Agent Renko. I'm not getting used for getting called 'sir' in everything."

"And you could drop 'Agent' before my name." They both laugh at each other statement. Judy too joins the laugh. After the laughter recedes, Dr. Barisov tosses the cart key to Renko.

"You know Renko? Maybe it's your turn to show little Judy our department. I'll stay here, trying to work out the time probability equation…" The screen of Dr. Barisov computer flashing red, instantly brings up the hidden screen behind his desk to life. All the data scrambled, before being organized by itself. It's a warning message of a potential time travel; Nicholas P. Wilde marked as 'Potential time traveller. Attempt to change the past. Time travel attempt percentage: 51%, 55%, 75%... 99%.'.

The screen then flashes white, giving out another warning message.

'Time travel succeeded. Target of opportunity; Judy Hopps. Past has been alternated. Recalculate the probability of the future.'

"Oh come on," Renko groaned. "Not him." In a split second, little Judy fades away before disappearing into thin air. Dr. Barisov scoffed. He knew this would happen when someone tries to attempt changing the past before their department could.

"Renko, you gotten a new mission, thanks to him. Inform your team about this. And get Nick before he could do any more damage to space time continuum. Or else the time will rewrites itself as the last resort. I can't explain that kind of things to Internal Affairs." Dr. Barisov said now at his tolerable anger level.

"I'm on it, Dr. Barisov. Reporting out."

"Oh, and Renko?"

"Yes sir?"

"Get the TMD at the tech department. It's yours now."

"Whoa, the Time Manipulation Device? I-I'm not quite sure sir."

"No worries given, Renko. I've has fix it earlier. It's is safe to use now."

Renko just nodded. He then proceeds towards Dr. Barisov office door and to the tech department. Dr. Barisov now left alone. He landed himself onto a chair.

"Wilde, you shouldn't disturb the time." He sighed.

. . .

"Argh, where am I?" Nick groaned. The electric shock really messes up with his muscle. His vision was all blurry. All he can glance was the grill of the door. Few seconds later, his vision started to clear up. He now realized that he was in jail.

"What hap- Oh…" He knew it. All the memories now flash before him. The night he got shot by officer in blue. The night that she…

"JUDY!"

 **ZAPP**

"ARGH!" He got shocked again. He felt the shock at his neck. He grasps his neck only to find… a collar? A shock collar? He looked around in his cell to find a mirror. Once he gets a glance the mirror which show his reflection, his suspicion was confirm. There is a collar attached around his neck. A black collar with green beeping light emit from a small box of his collar. He grabs his collar using both his paws, and began pulling it opens, hoping it would break. Bad move.

 **ZAPP**

"GAHH!" He fell down. The shock he gets is more intense than the shock before. He gasping for air as the crackling of the electricity runs through his furs.

"Wow, I never saw that kind of $#17 there, dude." A voice boom from across his cell. Nick look across him, showing a collared cheetah in prison suit. But he was kind of short for a cheetah, Nick guess.

"Huh?" was the only response the cheetah gets. The cheetah only chuckles. He gets up from his prison chair, and start walking towards the cell door.

"What? You seriously don't remember me?" The red fox shake his head sideways.

"I'm Clawhauser cousin. Your mechanic of Wilde Times. Albert Clawhauser?" The fox just shake his head.

"Yo, that electric shock must've wiped out your memories or something… while I got jail for standing in the public, that's for sure."

Nick sat down at the prison chair. He was thinking how he will get out of here. How he will rescue Judy. And who was behind all of this. As like his wish was granted, a prison guard, a ram, came up to him.

"Nicholas P. Wilde, you've lucky you got someone to bail you out. Someone of your own kind." That statement either made him confuses of the situation he been dealing with, or happy for not being in the prison for long time.

After been process with numerous of form and application (and hefty amount of bailout money due to inequality treatment of prey and predator), he finally been released. When he stepped out of the precinct, a van was waiting for him, housing two unlikely mammals inside; Finnick and Benjamin Clawhauser. When he got into Finnick's van, the rap song blasted over the radio, in which currently Benjamin listens to it. It was very unlikely for Gazelle's big time fan. As Finnick drove out of the precinct, Nick asked Ben some question.

"Hey Ben?"

"Yah?"

"Weren't you supposedly hearing Gazelle songs?" That question made the cheetah snapped.

"Gazelle? Like the Gazelle who was killed in Los Mammangeles (got it right this time, but I bother to correct the name in chapter 1) like… eight years ago? Is that right, Finnick?" Finnick just nodded.

"Okay, now tell me; how much has change?"

"Well… Mayor Lionheart resigns as a mayor after he passed the law about making this collar mandatory ten years ago, that puts Bellwether as a mayor. Then, two years later, Gazelle move to Los Mammangeles after making a statement of not deeply research on the rise of savage cases. She killed by a mountain lion back there I guess."

That leave Nick's mind full of question. Everything seems to be… different than what it supposed to be.

"Ben?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Your cousin…" Ben's ears perk up. "…Albert, you know he in the jail, right?" Ben seems to lost thoughts for a moment.

"Oh, my short cousin, Albert eh? Yeah, he did call this afternoon, he was doing nothing, just standing there, observing everybody pass by, that's his leisure time. Until the cops caught him-"

"For literally standing out in public." Finnick spoke up. "The system has nowhere to go than blaming the preds."

A few minutes later, they all arrived at a warehouse near the docks of Savanna Central named as Wilde Times. It wasn't Nick established it in the first place, but the changes of time in the first place did. But the Wilde Times was below the docks, and the only things that above it was a clinic and a parking lots, run under his very name.

"Finnick, what is this? All of this?" Nick fired a question. That question made Finnick and Benjamin glance at Nick, shock all over their face.

Ben gasped, "Nick!? You really don't know your palace?"

"Nick," Finnick scowled, "who are you Nick, because you aren't my Nick that I knew."

 **So… how was it? Horrific, right? Need your reviews no matter positive or negative. And maybe you can argue with me of this fanfic, like AeroQC. He's a good debater, I admit it…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Raids on Wilde Times

 **A/N: Time really have serious consequence in the future, especially when you alter the past. Every action that you take is a probability of what happens in the future. So…**

"Change the past, change the future."

"Yep, he's okay," A female badger, in white coat covering her yellow with black stripe t-shirt and paramilitary style dark green cargo pants, an unusual attire for a doctor, checking the red fox. "Beside of some memory loss by his statement, and also he keeps mentioning over some bunny name Judy Hopps. Seriously, you need to keep an eye on this fox; I have a hard time explaining him that Judy Hopps was dead."

"YOU LIAR! YOU ALL ARE A BUNCH OF MOTHERF***ING LIARS! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Nick yelled at the top of his lung, deafening Finnick's hearing. He was cuffed to the medical table. How the badger gets that cuff is none of your business. His collar was beeping red, yet not releasing any electric shock due to low battery.

"Honey," Finnick asked (yelling) the badger, Honey. "Can you sedate him!? If he keeps going like this the whole Zootopia will hear him yelling!" The collar around Finnick starts to flash yellow. Not saying another word, Honey picks up a shot of general anesthetic, and stick it to Nick's hip, causing him to yelp. He curses quite a bit, before drifting off to sleep due to the effects of the meds Honey just injected.

"There, problem solved. Need anything else?" Honey asked.

"No."

. . .

-Time: 7.00 p.m. Location: Wilde Times-

Renko, with something attached to his left wrist, something between a cross of metal gloves and a watch, (better search the images yourself in video game section) he was standing in front of Wilde Times, technically. He had a briefcase, similar to the one he used in Bunnyburrows. He was actually standing in front of Nick's medical clinic called 'Speedy Care Walk-In Clinic', and it was a good thing he was faster than him by catching Nick Wilde before he could teleport back in time. It's an irony that the 'speedy' care that Nick provides lasts more than two hours, Renko thought. He has a collar, similar to T.A.M.E collar, but a replica that doesn't deliver high electric shock like the real ones do. For him, it just an electric static.

Wasting no time, he walks towards Nick's clinic. As he approaches Nick's clinic, he has a hunch at his back. Immediately, he quickly turns to his back. There is a large SUV parked near a coffee shop, an unusual place to set up a coffee shop in the docks, just like Nick's clinic. The parking stance of the SUV was parked is highly unusual as the front tires was swing to the left towards the road. A rhino and an elephant were having a cup of coffee, a rare sight in a place where predators are a majority in the area. They both were looking at the clinic. Renko has a sense that something will go down.

Taking a deep breath, Renko puts his feeling aside, and proceeds towards the clinic. Once he stood in front of the clinic wooden door, it creaks when he opens it. To his surprise, the clinic was half full with 'patients'. All are predators. Acting natural, he sat beside a 'patient' who is a lion kid, playing with his parent's phone. Beside the pup is a male lion, probably the kid's dad. The dark shade of the mane of the lion reminds Renko of someone.

"Uh… Mayor Lionheart?" Renko asked the lion. He just does a random guess, which is the accurate guess. The lion shocked as the tiger knew his name.

"Sorry son, no more 'mayor' in Lionheart, just Leonardo Lionheart." Lionheart said sad hearted.

"Some sheep forced you to sign that bloody law, isn't it?" Renko say faking the accent. Lionheart immediately sigh.

"Dawn Bellwether. Yeah, she really is forceful in signing that law. So, you here to get that collar off? Seems like you haven't removed it for a long time." Lionheart changes the subject of the conversation. Renko knew he doesn't want to continue the past.

"Uh, actually no. Technically yes, but I'm here to…" Renko puts his suitcase on his lap, and pats the suitcase. "Banking business."

"Oh…"

Renko immediately stand up and walks towards the reception. A fat cheetah was listening to some rap song. He knocks at the reception desk. No response. He waves at the cheetah, still no response. At last, Renko snatch the cheetah's headphone, which made the cheetah looks up to Renko.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were…" Renko puts his paws up, silencing the cheetah. Then he puts his suitcase on the desk. "Banking business, I would like to see Mr. Wilde to discuss the investment for his... indoor theme park."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you have to…" Before he could finish the words, Renko pull out a gun and pointing it at the cheetah. Good thing it was hidden from sights of other mammals by the suitcase Renko has put it on the reception desk, or else the innocent predator lives are at risk as T.M.D uses 'No Witnesses' policy in doing their work.

"Banking business or it will become murder business. It's your choice, Benjamin Clawhauser."

Ben slowly reaches the phone, and dials the code mainly used in the office. A female voice boom over the phone's speaker.

"What is it Clawhauser?"

"Honey, there is someone wants to see Nick Wilde. And please be hurry, he's got a gun." He whispers the last sentence.

"Now!? Nick still asleep by the shots I've given."

"Now or never Honey, now or never." Renko suddenly snatch the phone from Clawhauser's grip. "Or there isn't Mr. Nice Tiger here. Not even the collar on my neck will save you." Renko then heard laughter filling the clinic, as the laughter phone's was way too loud, it crackles.

"What's so funny when the one attached to my neck isn't the real one?" The laughter stops by itself. "And remember, I use 'No Witnesses' policy when I'm doing my work." That words reduce the tiger's smile a bit; Renko really hates the 'No Witnesses' policy his department uses to eliminate prey and predators life alike if they witnesses an event that were supposed to be hidden. Moments later, a female badger in her unusual attire for a doctor appeared behind the reception desk.

"Come in from the back, or other way round." She gesture to the door next to Renko. He comes in through the door the badger just gesture after he put his gun back to its hostler. But what waits for Renko was the same badger, holding up a sawn off double barrel shotgun, aiming straight to Renko's face.

"You think you the only one with guns?" The badger says with full spirit, smiling wide. Renko just smiled.

"Does it fully load?" That question made Honey chuckled.

"Are you kidding me? It was- Wait a minute..." She startle when she checks the barrel only to find out there is no...

"Looking for this?" Renko flashes the shotgun bullets. Honey just stares at it in disgust.

"How do you-"Renko puts his paws up, still holding the bullets. "This..." He shows his left wrist which has TMD attached. "This thing helps me slow things down, like time. Its puts thing new and old alike. What a nice masterpiece." He smiled at his TMD. "Now back to point; where is Nick Wilde?"

Honey chuckles. "He's back there, still asleep. Why?"

"None of your business; just needed him."

Honey shows Renko where Nick Wilde is. He still asleep on the medical table snores if you can hear his soft snore. Honey passed the key cuff to Renko, and he immediately unlocks it. He place Nick Wilde over his shoulder. For a fox, he was quite light as cotton. As he ready to travel back to the time department, a time wave passes by. Renko didn't notice it as it was too fast for him to notice it. When he pushes the button on the suitcase, it won't teleport him to the time department, nor towards the future or past. He presses to multiple times. No changes.

"Tiger boy, got something wrong with your tech?" Renko checks the suitcase. The label was distorted, showing 'D3C0M15510N3D'. Decommissioned. Seconds later, his smartphone vibrates, alerting him for incoming notification, and it was a bad one. He whips out his phone; the notification says 'Police raids in 1 mins max.' A moment later, the police scanner near Honey was standing came up to live.

"Dispatch to all officers near the vicinity of Wilde Times, Operation No Wilde Times is a go."

"10-4"

"10-4"

"10-4, Blackhawk 1 and 2 is incoming. ETA to target: 2 mikes. "

"10-4, Tanker 1 is ready."

"Tanker 2 is ready, 10-4."

That is not good.

"Oh shit, the cops are going to raids the place." Honey started to panic. From afar, the whirring of two helicopters is heard, louder and louder as it gets closer.

"Dispatch, we have visual in sight. Commence launching the falcon. Operation is in full effect."

Oh God, the cops really have no mercy on predators' life.

"What Falcon!? What is it says, Renko?" Honey is really in panic mode. Renko know it wasn't an ordinary thing.

"You got a ride out!?"

"Yes! Finnick's van, I don't know if you could fit in it."

"I'm just six foot tall. What is he, a fox!?"

"Yes, he's a fennec fox."

Oh, just great.

"Okay, fine! Now get a cover-"

 **KABOOM**

The damage delivered by the rocket launched from the helicopters knock out one of the supporting beam that supports the clinic and parking lot above the Wilde Times. The clinic started to lean. The moaning and groaning sound made by the other supporting beam as the clinic leans more really made any mammal's fur standing. Seconds later, Finnick and Benjamin appears behind Honey. Nick apparently wakes up thanks to the loud sound the rocket produced.

"What is that explosion about!?" Finnick yelled at Renko. Benjamin has confusion all over his face.

"If you all want to survive, follow my instruction clearly. Now, you got a van, right Finn?" Finnick just nodded.

"Good, if your ride wasn't crushed by an APV yet."

"APV?" Benjamin asked.

"Armored Personal Vehicle; has functions like a tank such as rocket launcher, armed with 25mm bullet in the turret. A very lethal vehicle used by the forces." That description really made Finnick furious. Later that moment, multiple shot were fired. It pierces the clinic wall easily.

"Great, can you all swim!?" Renko shouted. "Because I'm afraid your van is most probably destroyed as well."

"You got to be kidding me…" Finnick replied.

They all came out of the clinic through the back door, where Finnick's van is parked. To Finnick's dismay, his van was a goner. His van was rolling down to the docks below at that time, and exploded as it crashed into the ground. The only way was to swim across the canal of the docks as the sky and land was filled with helicopters and APV as well. On the docks level, a lot of police forces storm into Wilde Times, and fired rubber bullets and tranquilizer at innocent predators. Renko, Finnick, Honey, Benjamin and Nick runs across the roof of Wilde Times. Then, the second support beam gave up as it can't hold the weight long enough. The whole clinic came down crashing a quarter of Wilde Times. Everything is in chaos. They all keep running towards the edge of the roof of Wilde Times. Renko jumps first into the water below, followed by Finnick, Honey, Benjamin (with a big splash, which coincidently the cops didn't noticed) and Nick.

Once they all arrived at the other side of the shores, lots of mammals, all are predator and omnivores, were leaning helping hands on all five mammals that escaped the raids on Wilde Times. It was an old neighborhood, mostly are workers of labor works and low paying jobs at the docks.

The discrimination of preys towards predator was bad enough without fanning the fire of specism during the darkest hour of Zootopia, let alone being disturbed by a particular sheep. From the other side, the five mammals and the entire neighborhood was watching the Wilde Times being raided badly by an all prey cops. Smoke pillowing from the crash. The events that big can't escape the eyes of countless witnesses and cameras of media, but will it come out in the news tomorrow? What hopes does all predator and omnivores have? Will the minority voices of Zootopia will be heard by mammals of all species, especially towards the prey that their action had gone too far?

 **Very bad, wasn't it? I told you I'm good at writing dark theme fanfic, which is something to be blamed on my psychotic traits in me. Oh and here the hierarchy of Zootopia: Herbivores as first class citizen, omnivores as second class citizen and carnivores as third class citizen, omnivores and carnivores are collared. Hard to believe when Judy was killed in the first place, isn't it? I need your reviews as I'm feeding this fanfic from your reviews for some improvement. PM me if you have good recommendation on the plot of this fanfic. AeroQC, you have one job; help me advertise this fanfic. Hehe…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Darkest Time of Zootopia

 **A/N: So… I'm back, yay. So, what I planned to write this fanfic is way off tracks than it usually is. From this chapter, it would base on real life event. So, let's get the story started, okay? You get my message AeroQC?**

"Time is there to keep everything from happening at once."

When the next morning arrived, so does the newspaper at the front door of every mammals home. But what's the front page will lead towards the darkest time of Zootopia, especially predators.

 **Successful Raids on Wilde Times**

"We finally shut down the illegal theme park that leads to increase of savage attack recently."-Chief Bogo

The news spread like wildfire. Mixed review speculating the Internet. Most preys have wide smile on the raids while some preys stated that the last night raid was pushed too far. And the predators support the minority of prey, voicing their voice, even in small numbers. The predators are now being discriminated even more wherever they go; foxes are the worst due to the stereotype they have. But they weren't looked down in the eyes of other predators as they all share the pain of each other's discrimination. Things went to worst as police night patrol was enabled by Bellwether to patrol the predator's neighborhood. Predators are now limited to any parts of Zootopia. Two school buses are used, one for transporting prey, one for predators. Police withdraw their weapons faster at predator than prey. T.A.M.E collar are getting more dangerous by delivering high voltage as high as ten thousand volt, including on young predators. Police brutality towards predators is getting higher than preys. New movement was formed by the predators called #PredatorsLifeMatters. Rally against the T.A.M.E collar is on the rise.

It was truly the darkest time of Zootopia.

. . .

The five mammals gladly have a place to stay thanks to an old couple of wolf living in the neighborhood, for a while. The next morning, Honey was reading the content of the newspaper regarding the last night event out loud. All the other four mammals, including the wolf couple, were listening to Honey.

"… and multiple casualties were recorded as the lowest so far, ten. All predators, none prey as the Wilde Times run by a red fox named Nicholas Wilde act as the catalyst of the increasing savage cases since the Bunnyburrows incident."

"That's the content?" The old male wolf speaks up, his voice still as good as he is in his 60'. Honey nodded.

"That -that can't be true. I'm not that kind of Nick Wilde." Nick suddenly burst with words he kept, grinding his heart as he was listening to the content of the news.

"Nick," Renko calms him down. "I know it wasn't true. Someone has altered the past, and you are the only mammals that still retain the memories of the past. Most mammal would forgot the past within time, but you still holds that memories."

"Uh, Renko?" Ben asked Renko. "Isn't time travel impossible, especially to the past?"

"By theory, yes, it is impossible. But by bending the space time continuum into a loop, it could be possible."

"Guys," Finnick said. "If this Nick didn't do it, then who did it?"

"The only mammal that I know doing this would be Dawn Bellwether. Our department is trying our best at hunting her down. Speaking of that, I can't make a call nor receive it from the department." Renko says while checking his phone which seems to be not functional.

"Dawn Bellwether?" Honey asked; curious rises from her face.

"Dawn Bellwether." Renko replied, not betting an eye on the badger, checking his phone.

Silence greets them for a few minutes. Until Nick break the silence.

"Renko, you say that I'm the only mammal that still retains the old memories, right?"

"Yes, my department will use that memory to restore back time and to prevent you from further alter the past before our department could."

"Huh, I'm altering the past? How is that possible?"

"Well…" Before Renko could answer Nick's question, his phone rang. Renko picks it up and when he almost speaks, a familiar sheep appears on his phone screen with an office background, presumably the mayor's office.

"Renko…" He shocked as the voice belongs to one mammal; Dawn Bellwether. "You think you and Nick could… what's the word… stop me? Heh, that's not going to happen... like now."

"BELLWETHER!" Nick suddenly burst with rage once he heard the sheep voice, instantly grabbed Renko's phone. "WHERE'S JUDY!?"

Laughter replied, adding Nick's rage. "Still missing that useless little bunny? Oh, wait, I just realized. I forgot to dispose the two of you. But that's fine… She's the one who brings you into the force; I'm the one who brings you out of force. So… it's a win-win." And laughter continues.

'YOU SON OF 1317C#!" Nick yelled, deafening Finnick's hearing who's happen to sat beside Nick.

"Oh… actually, I'm a daughter." And laughter continues. "For your knowledge, Renko…" She turned her attention to Renko. "You think your little department could restore everything before I was supposed to change the past, huh?" She grinned, which made Renko furious.

"Oh, and Nick, I got one advice if you wanted to see your bunny again. I accidently left my time machine- Mr. Milford time machine, just for you, Nick."

Oh no, it's a trap. Nick seems eager to meet his bunny again.

"And here's a little secret that tiger hid it from you, Nick." Renko snapped. That sheep really pushing everything to its limit. "You know what he hid from you? It's Judy Hopps, your bunny. At least you can save her from being eaten by a… fox, back in the Bunnyburrows fifteen years ago. If… you are faster than _time keeper itself_." And evil laughter continues before the call cut itself off.

"Nick, it wasn't what you think-" Nick cuts off Renko's word by raising his paw.

"Renko…" He looks up at Renko. "Where's Judy Hopps?"

 **Aw, come on. Not a cliffhanger… Dude, what the f-word. How could you do this?**

 **I bet that's your reaction, right? Quite short a chapter this time. But I'm focus on more quality than quantity, okay? A little chit chat with Bellwether and Renko and Nick Wilde raises a hint on what's coming in the next chapter. What action will they do? Hmm… And the #PredatorsLifeMatters is just a derivative from #BlackLifeMatters**

 **So… don't sue me for this.**


End file.
